Let's get Chaotic!
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: Chaotic had just been a game for Trent, something to pass the time in his usual boring mundane lifetime. The day he got his code though changed all of that, now he goes to Perim, makes friends with the creatures, and is pretty high ranked among the battle boards while being a noobie. He's having fun by himself so why won't MajorTom leave him alone? BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

When the droning of a teacher's voice became a dull buzz in the back of your head that's when you just want to say fuck school and leave for the nice comfort of a warm bed and lie there for ages.

Though that wasn't the case for Trent, instead of taking a bullet to his brains he instead decided to rest his head on the desk and pretend to sleep. He was pretending since he couldn't actually fall asleep due to the math professor's talking. Trent was, what a normal would say, a genius, though he more than likely preferred the term a lazy nerd. His grades were top marks and he received numerous awards, though he didn't care, he didn't really seem to care about much these days.

Nothing really excited him, he found an outlet such as a card game that's been around for a long time, Chaotic, but he quickly became a master at that and rarely lost a battle. His mind would constantly be creating strategies and predicting what the next card would be in an attack pile. He was so good that he once beat Tangath Toborn with a H'earring.

His opponents face was priceless though so the best he gave was a stare that showed amusement

Though the game is fun to play with with his best and only friend Howard, Howard's better at it than he is anyway so Trent loses pretty much all the time though he does get lucky sometimes.

His best friend poked him in the shoulder, "Teach is looking at you," He whispered in his ear, and when Trent looked up no doubt the math teacher was looking at him.

He put his head back down, "Let him look, I already understand what's he's talking about so there's no reason to listen."

"That's insubordination," He sang

"No, it's called going the hell to sleep. It's the end of the year why can't we just watch movies or something?"

"Well we still have finals-,"

"Exempt,"

"Which some people who aren't exempt still have to take," The blonde haired boy continued as though his friend hadn't interrupted him, "Since you get it can't you explain this to me?" Trent looked over at his friends paper and sighed

"Howard, it's simple factoring-,"

"Simple for you,"

"Is there a reason you two are disrupting my class?" The teacher was standing directly in front of them and Trent sighed, "I'm trying to teach here,"

The dark skinned boy gave him a level stare, "I'm showing him how to do these problems,"

"If he needs help then he can raise his hand,"

"Obviously your method of teaching is an epic fail since he's not asking you,"

The entire class was quiet

The teacher leaned down on top of his desk and gave him a look of anger, Trent didn't look in his direction instead his eyes became their normal half lids and he leaned back into his seat, "You aren't just going to talk back to me in my own classroom,"

He dipped his head, "Well, I'm sort of doing it now since none of these kids can understand anything you're saying."

"I am a professional-!"

"Well you probably need to return your certificate to Craigslist." Trent got his blue messenger bag and put on his black beanie he was forced to take off once he got into class, "This is ridiculous, I'm out of here, I have to much time for it to be wasted on a teacher who doesn't know how to teach properly."

"If you leave this class then I'll tell your coach!"

He shrugged, "Oh, I am scared, please don't," He said in the most bland sarcastic voice he could muster, "Howard I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." His messenger had his laptop inside so when he got the café he took it out and went to the Chaotic website where he could play with people from all around the world. It was cool playing with people around the world and the online version was a little better than real life cards, it made his area of players expand and it was a little more challenging.

He had gotten his scanner a little while after playing online, he didn't understand the use of the thing but had kept it anyway since it made his all his cards look cooler. Ordering a coffee and sitting down in a vacant chair in the vacant café was probably the most relaxing thing he had done all day, he opened his laptop and went right to the site.

He checked to see if any of his trades had gone through and saw that he was lucky enough to get traded his Staluk, and a Mugician's Lyre for Nivenna which really put him in a good mood. Energy was kind of low at 35 but with the right battle gear and mugic she'd be a real heavy hitter not mention she has 3 mugic's good on her.

He went to the Hotekk Drome and decided on trying out his new card in a 6v6 battle. He was randomly put against someone with the screen name '_MajorTom'_

'_How original though I can't really say anything being as mine is 'dntcareso1'' _The game had an update last week where they added a special chat feature so people could chat while battling, and a friend system as well. It seemed by the looks of the way his army was set up he was a major fan of overworlders, this would be entertaining for Trent since he was mostly an Underworld player.

Maxxor was on the kid's team, though he put it at the very front which either showed cockiness or in lesser terms skill. Such a powerful creature such as Maxxor should be last or somewhere in the middle as a way to know what the opponents bringing before you bring the big guns. Obviously this MajorTom either knew what he was doing or a complete noobie who looked out on such a rare find.

He had on the sides of Maxxor was Raimusa and Blugon behind that row had Tangath Toborn and Arias and for Major Tom's mage he had Vidav. Trent had to appreciate MajorTom's choice in cards, he seemed like an overworld loyalist but he knew something about how to play this game.

Trent's decked was stacked differently, smack dab in the middle adjacent from Maxxor was Rothar on the sides of Rothar was Magmon and Nauthilax. Second team after that was the lovely lady Takinom, and next to her was Khugar and the last one was his newest card Nivenna.

Trent placed his chin in his hand and stared intently at the screen as Rothar beat Maxxor at power initiative at Eye of the Malestrom location. He had to discard a Mugic so he discarded a Selective strain Mugic, he had a strategy of putting a bad Mugic card in his hand each time so if he ahd to discard one he'd be able to get rid of it.

He smirked as they both showed their battle gear, "Well MajorTime, let's get Chaotic,"

Rothar vs Maxxor, Maxxor wins

Raimusa vs Magmon, Magmon wins

Magmon vs Maxxor, Maxxor wins

Blugon vs Nauthilax, Blugon wins

Takinom vs Blugon, Takinom wins

Maxxor vs Khugar, Maxxor wins

Takinom vs Tangath Toborn, Takinom wins

Arias vs Takinom, Takinom wins

Maxxor vs Takinom

Trent curse when his Takinom was destroyed by a flash kick, this battle was proving to be seriously challenging. He had thought he had Maxxor in that last battle but he had cast a stunning Mugic that had frozen his turns. Now he was in a corner, Nivenna's energy was significantly lower than Maxxor's and he only had three muges and only three left and it was a simply cannon of casualty, though there was one attack that could save him, he just had to hope he'd pull it.

By his luck he pulled it the next turn, his mind was going over a way he could defeat MajorTom in a one hit kill, if it got to his turn then he would no doubt heal with the three mugics he has left. First he cast a Chorus of Cothica then an Overworlds Fanfare of Elemental Champions and he chose air as his new element. Along with his liquilizer which gave him water attacks and it being the lava pond so add five, Nivenna could now use water, fire, and air attacks, he didn't have anything that could give him earth so this would just have to do.

He could cast one more mugic before he was forced to either attack or pass so he cast his last muge on an Underworlder's cannon of casualty, basic but effective. Now he had to attack he had five seconds so he quickly chose his next attack, he was too afraid to calculate the damage it would do so he just hoped.

Allmageddon

It did ten base damage, fifteen fire damage, ten air damage, and finally ten water damage that added to 65 damage done to Maxxor in one turn. He just had five energy left, all Trent needed was one low heal, he had a torrent of flame just ready for him.

He used Ember flourish

Trent smirked, one torrent of flame and the match was over with a clean code, he leaned back in his seat with staring at the screen, "Interesting game," He saw the comments were filled with messages, he honestly hadn't known the player was messaging him. By what it was saying it seemed as if MajorTom was carrying out a conversation with himself.

Trent stayed away from over friendly people like that

A message popped up on his screen and out popped a seven letter and number code

"The hell is this?" He squinted, he noticed a presence behind him and by the smell concluded that it was Howard, "Hey have you ever gotten a code like this before?"

Howard put his hand on Trent's shoulder and looked at the screen, "Hmm, no, maybe it's a code for your scanner, Chaotic does give out promotional codes sometimes."

"But it's too small to be a card code,"

Howard shrugged, "I'd put it in just to be safe," Howard walked away and Trent stared after him in suspicion before turning back to the screen. He decided on thinking it over later tonight but now since school was over he had track practice to go to.

* * *

He was too proud to admit to being in physical pain but the way his legs were throbbing…well that was just too painful to ignore. That inane teacher had indeed called his coach who forced him to work out four times more than his teammates. He had never been more worked out than he was today, his legs hurt so much that he was forced to take a bath.

He hated baths

He sighed and pulled his laptop into his lap, "Stupid teacher who can't even tell us how to factor a simple equation." When he got on Chaotic that message stilled showed and wouldn't allow him to do much of anything. If it forced him away from the site then he might as well get rid of it

'_Put it in your scanner,'_

His eyes shifted towards his scanner lying right next to him on his nightstand, something inside was telling him that this code would change things, he didn't know how but they would change. He grabbed his scanner, which showed the time 11:57, and put in the seven number letter code and clicked the select button.

He frowned when nothing happened except for the message leaving his screen

The bad thing was he couldn't even access his deck on his scanner or online. He yawned and thought it best to get a good night's sleep before trying to tackle his technical problems and lied down for a good night's sleep not knowing that things had changed for him and they would continue to get better.

* * *

Ok guys so if you need help understanding anything than just leave a review and i'll help out the best way i can


	2. Chapter 2

'_Put it in your scanner,'_

His eyes shifted towards his scanner lying right next to him on his nightstand, something inside was telling him that this code would change things, he didn't know how but they would change. He grabbed his scanner, which showed the time 11:57, and put in the seven number letter code and clicked the select button.

He frowned when nothing happened except for the message leaving his screen

The bad thing was he couldn't even access his deck on his scanner or online. He yawned and thought it best to get a good night's sleep before trying to tackle his technical problems and lied down for a good night's sleep not knowing that things had changed for him and they would continue to get better.

Zipping back two minutes before out character fell asleep, let's change mindsets for a moment. For this is what actually happened when Trent had pressed the select button.

A feeling of euphoria had over taken his mind, for a good thirty seconds all he could see where numbers and letters zipping past his eyes. Just the feeling of it was hard to describe, it was like his mind had separated in two and the parts created a new piece of his brain. It might sound excruciatingly painful but the way it had all passed in the blink of eye was astounding.

Then he was seeing a lot of white filled with a lot of people, you'd be surprise that his first words in this new place were, "Cool,"

"Finally a noobie with some advanced vocabulary," There was this flying robot thing that approached him, the tone it had taken with him was haughty and snobbish, but mostly exasperated, "In any case, welcome to Chaotic," It greeted him, he guessed this was his big look around phase, it was sort of futuristic looking with huge screens everywhere showing what appeared to be battles and card images. Another thing he noticed was there were a lot of people here, something he noticed about himself was that he was the only one in pajamas, "Why you noobies wait until the deadline is beyond me though,"

"Well it's probably because the idea of a place like this is crazy, but only when faced with a deadline…well even a procrastinator gets to work quickly." He started to take a walk with the robot who seemed to have its own personality.

"That's a very smart way to think about it, who knows you may be a champion instead of a chump one day." He decided that he liked this robot, he hoped the other robots weren't like him because he would for sure lose him, "Do you have any friends here that might be able to assist you?"

"Trent!"

He turned to the robot with amusement in his eyes, "Well there's one," He looked behind and saw that Howard was shouting his name and running towards him, "You know my legs hurt but I'm not hard of hearing," He said with sarcasm dripping his tone, actually now that he thought about it, his legs no longer felt any pain anymore.

The robot bowed to him, "Well I must bid you adieu, just to remind you your fist battle is in three minutes, another personal note, the other servants and I found your screen name quite amusing, dntcarso1," And with that the snobbish but friendly robot floated away to go serve unruly children.

Trent waved goodbye then turned towards Howard's direction, the boy stopped a few feet from him and was panting as if he'd run a marathon, "You should really work out more," He told the boy

"What did you say to the bot, they aren't usually that friendly with players?"

"Correction they aren't friendly to idiots," If his sense of humor wasn't so endearing then he wouldn't have friends, "Now come on and tell me about this place before my sugar high wears off and I wake up."

Howard brought them over to a sliding floor and made them both step on it, "Well first off, welcome to Chaotic!" He did this grand show of spreading his arms around dramatically

"Thanks Houdini but I got that from the robot already, tell me where the hell I am," He looked around once they got outside and had to admit the beauty of the place was phenomenal, "Is this from the poptarts or something or maybe I passed out from practice today,"

Howard smiled and shook his head, "Nope, this is the real deal, we're headed to a battledrome, battledrome Hotekk. Just like in the online version there are seven battledromes to play in, each run by a different codemaster, they're like the bosses of the drome, you have to defeat seven players in a drome to be able to challenge the codemaster and sometimes the codemaster challenges you if he thinks your skilled."

"What do we get if we win the battle then?"

Howard had a mischievous look in his blue eyes and a smirk on his face, "I'll tell you everything else you need to know later, now it's time for your first match."

"But I don't have cards, the only thing that came with me was this stupid scanner," He held it up yet Howard pushed it back down, "Trust me man, your scanner is all you need in this place." He was pushed inside the drome that started up as soon as he stepped inside, "Good luck!" And that was all Howard said before the drome closed

"Welcome to Hotekk Drome," A robotic voice addressed him, "Trent Micheals, code name, _dntcareso1,_ please step forward." Something that looked like a pedestal or a docking station appeared from the floor, he looked at it and saw that his scanner would fit perfectly inside, "Dock your scanner, please," He placed his scanner inside and was a little surprised on the inside when a hologram appeared from it.

He decided to play with so he flicked his hands down on the sliders, _'Blue for creatures, white for battle gear, purple for mugic, and green for locations. Now all that matters is who I'm playing.'_

Someone else entered the drome from the other side, from the way this boy looked Trent could already tell that he was a snake. A liar and deceiver, just the vibes he was sending off was enough indication that he should dislike this boy with blond hair, pink shades, an Armani coat and scarf.

"Klay bounre, screen name, Klayotic, please step forward and dock your scanner,"

"First time?" The boy asked him with a haughty smirk on his face

Trent feigned noobishness, his eyes were wide and scared, his head tilted at an angle, "H-how did you know?"

"Well everyone doesn't come to Chaotic in their Pj's, mate," He gave a friendly laughter so Trent gave him an awkward one, Klay really sucked at giving off friendliness or maybe Trent was too good ad deteching fakers, "Don't worry, I'll help you out during the match, tell me, what's the tribe you use most?"

"I really like to use Overworlder's, Tangath Toborn is my favorite though,"

"Dude!" He looked down and saw Howard in his scanner, "What are you doing? This is Klay you're facing, he's one of the toughest and most ruthless players in all of Chaotic," He shouted at him

'_Oh Howard and I thought you knew me so well,'_

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, he seems to be really nice though and he's helping me lot, this game has gotten me so afraid, Howard," His friend finally realized what he was trying to tell him, since when has Trent ever gotten scared of anything.

Howard smiled, "That's okay man, just stop talking strategy and play the game, he can't see your cards but just stop talking." He flicked down the creature slider one at a time and saw every creature he ever acquired, he then stopped at Nivenna

'_Now that would be a good card to test out,'_

"How you doin' over there mate?" Klay called to him once he was finished, _'Can't believe it, maybe if I let him code me I can psyche him out of his entire deck!'_

He chose Nivenna, gave her whepcrack, and his mugic of choice was the always trustworthy cannon of casualty. He chose ten locations just like in the online game and chose one bad location just to be sure."

"Lock your decks," The Drome told them, they pressed the top button showing each other their decks

Klay was flabbergasted when he saw Nivenna on the board, he put on a friendly façade to keep up appearances, "What happened to putting Tangath Toborn as your creature mate?"

Trent adopted a look on innocence, "I just got Nivenna today and wanted to try her out in a drome, don't worry Klay I'm sure Lord Van Bloot will beat her." He waved his fist to the side

"That's alright, it'll be fun having an Underworlder versus and Underworlder,"

He looked back down at Howard who was grinning so manically Trent would've thought he was crazy, "This is where I depart, make sure to stay safe and keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times,"

* * *

"Hey guys," A boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a light tan sat with his group of friends at their usual table. His first and best friend was a boy with red and orange hair and thick round glasses, his second friend was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and his third and last friend was a plump boy with brown hair and eyes.

It was the girl who addressed him first, "Tom you got to check out this new noobie," She pointed to the screen where a dark skinned boy in pj's was in a drome with Klay.

Tom immediately felt sorry for him, "Poor kid gets Klay as his mentor,"

"You know he kinda reminds me of you when your first came to Chaotic, it mostly has to do with the whole choice of style of course,"

Tom gave him an indigent look on his face, "Not funny Kaz," Kaz, the red haired boy simply shrugged

"Yeah, his friend over there isn't doing him any favors," The plump boy pointed to a table where a kid with orange hair and blue eyes sat alone staring into his scanner, "I've been getting some very bad vibes from the guy, guys,"

"Only you would, Peyton,"

"I'm not joking Sarah, just look at his face," Tom had to admit the guy did have a really insane look on his face, "It just screams bad ideas are forming in his crome dome," But right when Peyton said that, the guy's face fell and worry overtook his expression.

"Nice going Peyton, he probably heard you," Tom deadpanned, he then got an idea, "How about we ask him to join us?" All three of them looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding Tom, that's Wardwild, his ranking is even lower thank Kaz's," Sarah argued, Kaz seemed to agree with her before the rest of her sentence caught up with him.

Tom shrugged, "It shouldn't matter, his friend is going up against Klay of all people, we could get more people against both Krystella and Klay." He reasoned, when there were no more objections he called the orange hair over.

"What do you want?" Howard said once he made it over to the table, he had no time to deal with players like these four when his best friend was facing someone like Klay.

Tom gave him a friendly smile, "We just wanted to offer our support to your friend there, fighting Klay in the dromes is going to be tough,"

Howard shook his head, "Thanks but he doesn't need it, if things go his way then he'll dominate Klay." He then saw the location their battle took them too and that maniacal smirk overtook his face again, "And things just went his way,"

* * *

"Iron pillar,"

"That too bad, seems we can't use battlegear here," Klay fake whined and Trent fake joined him

"Dntcareso1, please choose your attacking creature and target creature,"

Trent at the only two creatures on the board, "Nivenna attacks Lord Van Bloot,"

"Very well, dntcareso1, touch your creature card,"

Trent placed his palm over Nivenna's image and watched as the card disappeared. He grew panicked when his hand started to disappear as well, the feeling traveled down his body. In his panic he was able to notice his appendages being replaced by something else's, it was when he grew busts did he realize that he was actually becoming Nivenna the creature.

When the transformation was over he felt like a different person entirely, he was taller, felt stronger, it was as if his mind was put into another body. To someone who was in tune with their own body this was a really crazy experience.

Klay, or Lord Van Bloot, stretched his wings far, "Don't worry mate, I'll give you a quick tutorial," Now Klay's voice sounded just like his personality. The drome was gone, replaced with Iron everywhere.

Trent was alone now, he decided that if he tried to fight Klay while still getting used to this feeling then he would surely lose. He wobbily walked to an enclosure in the area, a place where Klay couldn't see him even if he were flying. He sat down and took on a meditation pose, he was going to get in touch with the creature he had become.

* * *

"What…is he doing?" Tom asked, he turned towards Howard for the answer, "He's getting used to Nivenna, knowing Trent he knows he's way out of his league so he's sort of…tapping into Nivenna,"

"Can you do that?" Sarah asked in disbelief, "Isn't it supposed to come naturally?"

Howard shrugged, "Well yes but he's too in tune with his own body to suddenly be switched into another so it's going to take him some time to be able to move in the body fluidly."

"Yeah, well let's just hope Klay doesn't find him until then,"

* * *

He breathed in and out deeply, he was going deep inside this body, searching for her power and mugicians, he went so deep that he swear he could almost see her memories.

'_But isn't she just a card?'_

Disregarding that he stood, feeling more powerful since becoming a creature, and that was when he heard Clay, "Where are you mate? How am I supposed to teach you if I can't see you," Trent fisted his hands and with a smirk he stepped out

'_Time to have some fun,'_

"Here I am!" He shouted to Klay who flew down to meet him on the platform, "Now tell me what I'm supposed to do Klay?"

Lord Van Bloot smirked, "Of course, now to do an attack you just hold out your hand and-,"

"Oh you mean like this," Trent held out a hand, "Lavalanche!" A tiny slither of fire came out but dissipated when it touched the ground, Trent pretended to look disappointed, "Oh poo, can I try again?"

"Of course,"

He held out both hands to the platform at Klay's feet, "Lavalanche!" This time was different, lava came shooting out of his hands melting the area below Klay's feet creating a hole.

Klay fell through the hole

Trent calmly walked to the hole and looked down at Klay with a bland look, "Oops," He apologized, Klay was able to fly but he had lost some energy from the attack, "That's ok mate, it's your first attack after all,"

"Hey Klay?"

"What?"

"I'm going to beat you,"

Klay looked up at him with surprise, "Wha-?" He stopped when Trent jumped down the hole and grabbed onto his wings, "Hmm I guess I can stop acting now, you're going to lose here noobie and everyone's going to know about it!" Klay elbowed him in a stomach making him let go, "And you're going to be coded in the worst way!" Klay flew upto the platform and Trent brought out his whepcrack.

"He does know battlegear doesn't work in Iron Pillar, doesn't he?" Sarah said when Trent pulled out the whepcrack, they were a little impressed with that sneak attack he had gotten on Klay but pulling out battlegear in Iron Pillar is a very noobish mistake

"Of course he does, he's just not going to use it as battlegear," Howard said with a bored expression

He flung the battlegear upwards and rejoiced as it caught on the rail, it was rubbery so he was able to bungee upward and land on the platform with a thud. He ran up to Klay and punched him in the face.

"Oh that must've hurt," Peyton winced but had a smile on his face all the same

Sarah laughed, "I just wished someone would have done it earlier,"

"Trent is very well versed in close combat, now he's just using Nivenna's strength for him."

Trent did a mariad of moves that Klay hadn't seen coming, he kicked and punched and jabbed, he was basically handing Klay's ass to him on a platter.

"Enough of this, Torrent of Flame!" Klay melted the holdings on the platform, he used his wings to escape the falling piece of metal but Trent was stuck. That was until he saw that he was coming up to a getter that jutted out from the pillar. He jumped off the platform catching the pillar just in time as the platform crashed into the ground below, "Nice move Noobie, but it's time to be coded, Flame orb!" Klay was melting the getters at his feet and Trent had to act fast

'_Mugic time,'_

"Cannon of Casualty!" He was actually able to hear the mugic notes like an orchestra playing inside his head.

"Nice try, Refrain of denial!" Trent knew what that did all too well, it cancelled out the beam that would've coded Klay but he had a backup plan. The cannon was actually used to melt the getter above Klay's head, with it done its job the getter fell from the pillar and right on top of Klay, "No, no, no~!"

And with that he was Code

* * *

Trent walked into the court and was a little confused seeing his friend with a lot of other people. When Howard spotted him he left the table and ran up to him to meet him half way but Klay beat him too it, he was seething with anger and the laughs at him were doing nothing to help him, "Don't think this means anything newbie, you just got lucky is all!"

"And you got brave coming out in the scarf," He shot back, there was a female with him this time, though Trent paid her no mind since he simply didn't care to.

"You better be watching your back," He hissed, then smirked, "It'd be a shame if Chaotic were to lose someone as good as you, come on Krystella," And with that they walked away cooly but with a sneer in his direction.

"Dude!" Howard was jumping in his shoes, "That was so freaking amazing man, everybody's talkin about you around the port court, the guy who handed Klay his ass on a platter,"

Trent shrugged, "Cool," He then saw the people he was sitting with come up behind him, all of them screamed experience and cutthroat but only one out of the group screamed truth.

Plus he had a thing for blue eyes

But he doesn't date, it's a rule for him to never date and to live the life of Asexuality because some people just irked him with how fake they were.

He received a lot of real praise though and was glad to receive it, beating someone like that always felt a little better when other people sympathized, "That was an amazing game…" This guy was waiting for his name

"Trent," He gave

"I'm Tom," He held out his hand, being someone who doesn't forget often he remembered the screen name that got him here, "MajorTom," He then gave his screen name

Howard saw Trent do something that he had never done before in his life, he actually smiled at Tom, "Well I have to thank you MajorTom, it was you who got me here in the first place," Howard was perplexed, Trent had come out the womb with a bored look on his face, as if birth was as boring as watching grass grow, even though the smile was fleeting he still gave one.

"I'm Kaz, or KidChaor," Being an Underworld loyalist himself he felt that he and Kaz share some likeness and respect for them.

"Peyton, or Peytonicmaster," Peyton seemed…to have a certain uniqueness to him, like he would do something you'd never expect him to do in a million years at any given point and time.

"I'm Sarah, or ChaotiKween," Now Sarah seemed like someone he could relate too somewhat, he could see that she liked to pick on people she deemed dumber than her.

Tom was still grabbing his hand but Trent let go first, "I know your new to Chaotic and everything, so I would love to show you Perim for the first time." He had suggested it of pure intentions nothing more nothing less.

He shrugged, "Actually I would-,"

"Sorry he's already got a friend to show him the ropes," Howard grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away, "It's the eyes isn't it?"

"It's what made me like you that one time,"

Howard scoffed, Trent had liked him once upon a time and he wasn't weirded out by his male friend liking him at all, he just didn't feel the same feelings and eventually Trent got over it.

Took him two days

"You don't need them to show you anything, you got me to show you Perim,"

"What is Perim?"

Howard gave another mischievous smirk, "I'll show you tomorrow, first go home and get some sleep, and then port here before school first thing in the morning. Make sure to dress something adaptable."

"Whatever, how do I get home?"

"Press the button at the top and instantly you'll be transported back home, you'll have all your memories from here too." He let Trent go, Trent reached into his pocket and got his scanner, he pressed the top button and that feeling of splitting returned to him. This time his brain was split in half and the half from before reappeared and joined with it.

He was now lying in his bed staring up at his scanner, with a yawn he put it back on his nightstand as his mind went over the events of today, well whatever time frame that took place in.

He only had one word to say before he went to sleep

"Cool,"


End file.
